As a common input device, English letters, numbers and punctuation marks may be input into a computer through a keyboard, so as to give an order and input data to the computer. The current keyboard is relatively complicated in structure, and has higher manufacturing requirements. Meanwhile, the sensitivity of the keyboard, the control strength of the keys, the hand feeling effect, and the waterproof performance of the keyboard are expected to be optimized.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the current keyboard structure comprises a conductive circuit board 1 and an elastomer 2 above the conductive circuit board, wherein the conductive circuit board 1 comprises an upper layer 103, a spacer layer 112 and a lower layer 105 from top to bottom, and the spacer layer is opened with a hole. At the moment, the lower surface of the upper layer is provided with an upper layer circuit 114, the upper surface of the lower layer is provided with a lower layer circuit 115. When pressing the elastomer 2, the upper layer circuit 114 is in contact with the lower layer circuit 115, and the circuit is switched on. However, because the upper layer 103 is made of PET, while PET is relatively hard, when pressing the elastomer 2, the bounciness is relatively large after the elastomer 2 is in contact with the upper layer 103. Therefore, a large force is needed to switch on the circuit which is uneasy to control, and causes poor operation performances. Meanwhile, a third ventilation path 113 is arranged between the upper layer 103 and the spacer layer 112 as well as between the lower layer 105 and the spacer layer 112. The periphery of the ventilation path 113 is provided with a circuit face, i.e., the ventilation path 113 exists in the circuit layer, which has the possibility of leakage and low waterproof performance.
The problems above are urgently to be solved.